


The Coyote That Could

by gavvywavvy12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavvywavvy12/pseuds/gavvywavvy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coyote That Could

Michael Jones wasn't normal-- he was a coyote. And not just one of those normal coyotes, he was special. He could fly. One day, while he was quickly flying up and down a telly pole, he saw another coyote and he was hurt. Michael ran to the coyote on his snout and said, "yo dawg me namo be Michealak" Now, Micheal wasn't that great at English, so bear with him. "I soos ye hoot m9" Michael said. The other lifted up his butt and said, "Salutations good sir. my name is Madame Gavinalona." and then gave Michael a snack with his booty. Michael picked up the poop and ate it, smiling with his eyebrows. His ears wiggled and he said, "dawg whee you hoot? Git poot on?" and then Madame Gavinalona said, "Yes sir Michaelak. I have been disemboweled on, and it has severely injured me. Help me to safety." Michael picked up M.G. and carried him to safety. "Ye moot dieasdfqw," said Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO MOTHAFUCKASS


End file.
